


somehow intimate

by tvheads



Series: space stories [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Hands, Hell Yeah!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, OOC behavior, Pet Names, barely implied drunkenness, but not a hand kink, might just be exhaustion, mildly flirty, the tags are longer than the story my god @ me, this is really just a few shitty words of pure unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: a ficlet inspired by true events and an anime character





	somehow intimate

"T…Taxi," Ricochet slurs, but with feeling. She stares down at the mechanic's hands in her own, and runs a thumb along the side of the dark gloves.

"Yes?" Taxi prompts with seemingly infinite patience.

"Your--your hands." The pirate's inhuman eyes blink slowly. "They're so big."

"Those are my gloves, dear," Taxi says with a laugh. She pulls away so she can remove them, but she only gets one off before Ricochet tugs her wrist back.

"So big," Ricochet murmurs. "So dumb. So cute."

Taxi smiles and runs the now-naked fingers of her free hand through her friend's slightly frizzy strands of puce hat-hair. "I'm flattered, my lightknight."

"Lightknight, nightlight," Ricochet muses softly, bringing the gloved hand closer for inspection.

"One second, dear." Taxi wriggles out of Ricochet's hold just long enough to slip her other glove back on. "Okay, continue."

"So big, so dumb…."

"So cute?"

Ricochet nods dreamily.

**Author's Note:**

> the anime character mentioned in the summary is izuku midoriya from bnha. a few days ago i was so tired i started crying about his big dumb gloves


End file.
